Sardas
by Madame Baggio
Summary: One-shot, genderbender / Jamie Potter nunca foi atraída por algum atributo específico em garotos. Até pôr os olhos em Liam Evans e suas lindas sardas. A dúvida era... Até onde aquelas sardas iam? LiamXJamie


**N/A: E aqui estamos, mais uma one-shot genderbender! Eu fiquei apaixonada por Liam/Jamie, entãããão não resisti.**

**Lembrando que no caso aqui, Liam sempre foi menino, Jamie sempre foi uma menina.**

**E Jamie é apaixonadinha nas sardas do seu ruivinho ;)**

* * *

><p>Jamie Potter nunca se considerou uma apreciadora de algum aspecto específico de garotos. Não tinha cor de olhos preferida, não se importava muito com cor de cabelo ou altura.<p>

Claro, preferia garotos pelo menos um pouco mais altos que ela e adorava um bom sorriso, mas não era uma exigência. Não era como Sirena, sua melhor amiga, que só saía com garotos de costas largas ou Remy, que tinha um intenso amor por olhos castanhos.

Ela gostava de garotos e eles gostavam dela em troca.

Mas até então, havia garotos e havia Liam Evans.

Liam era... Uau. Outra coisa. Não tinha uma definição exata para ele e Merlin sabia que o garoto não a suportava, mas quando ele passava no corredor... Jamie até perdia o ar.

De repente ela se viu pensando em olhos verdes, em cabelos vermelhos... Porém havia algo especial em Liam. Algo que ela já vira em outras pessoas, mas nele era simplesmente lindo.

Sardas. O rosto de Liam era coberto por sardas e elas eram a coisa mais linda que Jamie ja vira.

O mais estranho é que ela sabia que ele _odiava_ as sardas, que muitas pessoas faziam piadas delas.

Jamie tinha sido uma idiota com Liam bem no começo da vida escolar de ambos. Usara o garoto como alvo para algumas brincadeiras sem graça e o chamara de "cabeça de fósforo" repetidamente por alguns anos. Mas ela nunca, _nunca_, zombou as sardas.

As sardas sempre foram uma fonte de intenso fascínio por parte dela.

Talvez justamente por isso tenha se apaixonado tão perdidamente por ele como tinha.

Claro que o sentimento hoje não era o mesmo de quando começar, la pelo final do quarto ano. Naquela época era uma paixonite, um fascínio por um garoto tão diferente. Agora, no meio do sétimo ano era... Era tão diferente, tão intenso. Era uma dor tão gloriosa. Era aquele infame fogo que ardia sem se ver, aquele contentamento descontente.

Liam estava fazendo Jamie ler poesia trouxa. Esse era o nível do que ela sentia por ele.

Só que hoje ela nem falava disso com ele. Os dois tinham uma paz tão tênue por causa de serem ambos Monitores-Chefes e dividirem um dormitório. A última coisa que Jamie queria era acabar com essa paz.

Mas... Tinha uma dúvida que ela tinha, uma que queimava sua alma. Esse era seu último ano em Hogwarts, possivelmente seu último ano convivendo com Liam. Não podia deixa-lo sumir de sua vida sem descobrir.

O que queria saber era: até onde aquelas sardas iam?

Sério! Ela precisava saber.

O rosto dele era coberto por elas. Havia algumas em seu pescoço e várias em seus braços. Mas a dúvida era... E no resto? Ficaria satisfeita de saber se o peito dele era coberto por elas.

Claro que Liam, sendo a pessoa séria e cheia de pudor que era, nunca andava sem camisa. E, infelizmente, Jamie não podia chegar para ele e pedir pra tirar a camisa.

Dividiu o dilema com as amigas. Sirena, sendo a amiga que era (e favor ler com muito sarcasmo), declarou ter a solução perfeita.

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, com toda a escola no salão principal, ela simplesmente jogou um copo de suco de abóbora na camisa de Liam. Todo mundo congelou de choque, enquanto Sirena apenas declarou que agora o ruivo tinha que tirar a camisa antes que ficasse resfriado.

Liam levantou-se e saiu do salão sem falar nada. Jamie ficou três dias inteiros sem falar com Sirena.

-Por que você não pergunta pra ele? –Peeta, outra de suas amigas, quis saber.

-Eu pensei nisso. –Jamie admitiu num muxoxo –Mas eu acho que ele vai pensar que ou eu estou zoando com ele, ou que eu o estou assediando.

-Pergunta pro McKinnon ou pro Vance. –Remy sugeriu de sua cama, sem tirar os olhos do seu livro –Eles dividiram um dormitório por anos. Eles devem saber.

E Jamie foi correndo perguntar para os dois.

-Você acha que a gente ficava o que? –Emmet Vance perguntou –Secando o Liam enquanto ele tirava a camisa?

-Não, mas não é possível que vocês não tenham reparado! –Jamie protestou.

-O Liam sempre foi inseguro. –Malcom explicou dando de ombros –Ele foi muito zoado por ser ruivo, inclusive por você. Ele não gostava de trocar de roupa na frente de ninguem. Dá pra deduzir que é porque ele realmente é coberto por sardas.

-Eu nunca zoei as sardas! –Jamie defendeu-se, então soltou um muxoxo –Eu sei que eu fui uma vaca com ele. Talvez eu devesse deixar pra la. Eu acho que ja enchi o saco dele o bastante.

Emmet agora estava fuzilando Malcom com o olhar e os dois pareciam estar tendo algum tipo de conversa mental. Finalmente Malcom bufou e voltou-se para Jamie.

-Olha, Potter, eu não tenho nada contra você. Você é até engraçadinha. Mas se você está querendo só perturbar o Liam...

-Não é isso, eu juro! Eu ja disse e não vou repetir, porque agora eu to me sentindo meio ridícula. –ela bufou –Olha, deixa pra la, foi besteira.

E antes que um dos dois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Jamie ja tinha saído de la.

XxX

Sirena estava entusiasmada demais com a ideia de ajudar Jamie a descobrir as sardas de Liam. Era até meio assustador. Depois do copo de suco a garota tentou convencer o ruivo a jogar "verdade ou desafio", strip pôquer, tentou planejar uma invasão ao quarto dele, empurra-lo no lago e até chamou Liam para nadar com elas.

Sirena estava tão insistente em estar perto de Liam que o rapaz achou estranho.

-Potter. –ele chamou Jamie um dia na sala comunal de ambos –O que deu na sua amiga? Parece que todo lado que eu viro ela está la me convidando para alguma atividade suspeita.

Jamie respirou fundo. Ia matar Sirena! E o que podia fazer agora? Que tipo de desculpa ia dar? Até podia falar para o rapaz que a outra era idiota, mas não se fazia isso com amigas, mesmo que elas merecessem.

-É culpa minha, Evans. –ela falou por fim, num suspiro resignado –Eu vou falar para ela parar de te encher. Eu sinto muito.

Liam parecia mais confuso.

-Como assim culpa sua? –ele quis saber.

Droga, Jamie podia sentir seu rosto começar a esquentar.

-Você está ficando vermelha, Potter? –Liam perguntou chocado.

-Não! É a luz. –ela falou rapidamente –Olha, eu sinto muito por Sirena. Eu vou falar com ela.

-Potter, espera...

E Jamie não estava nem um pouco orgulhosa de ter que dizer que saiu correndo dali antes que se humilhasse mais.

XxX

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Jamie e Liam queria saber o que era. Principalmente porque parecia envolve-lo tão diretamente.

Liam sabia por experiência própria que tentar falar com as amigas dela não ia dar em nada. As marotas podiam ser um bando de encrenqueiras, mas eram leais até o fim. Nunca iam espalhar os segredos de Jamie. Então tinha que começar com os próprios amigos.

Malcom tinha algum relacionamento não definido com Sirena. Se aquela louca estava planejando alguma coisa, ele podia ter uma ideia do que fosse.

-Sirena? Ela só está ajudando a Potter a descobrir até onde vão suas sardas. –Malcom falou quando Liam falou com ele na manhã seguinte.

Emmet deu cotovelada no amigo, mas o estrago ja estava feito.

-O que? –Liam perguntou confuso.

-Você é um animal. –Emmet deu um pedala no outro –Olha, uns dias atrás a Potter veio falar com a gente. Aparentemente ela é apaixonada por suas sardas ou coisa do tipo. Ela queria saber até onde elas iam.

-Eu imagino que seja por isso que a Sirena andou querendo te fazer tirar a camisa. –Malcom completou –Ela pode ser louca, mas só estava querendo ajudar a amiga dela. Você tem que admitir que é até bonitinho.

-Eu não tenho que admitir nada. –Liam revirou os olhos –Bom, agora que eu sei o que está acontecendo eu meio que desejo que não soubesse...

-Por que? –Emmet perguntou confuso.

-Como eu vou olhar pra Potter sabendo que ela fica por aí divagando sobre minhas sardas? –ele perguntou.

-Desencana, Liam. –Malcom falou –A menina é apaixonada por você há anos. Ela deve divagar sobre bem mais que suas sardas.

-Você é nojento. –Emmet bufou.

-Mas é verdade! –Malcom protestou –A Sirena já me disse que ela tinha um negócio pelos seus olhos, sua boca, suas mãos... Sério, as sardas são o de menos.

Liam estava corando.

-Eu achei que ela não gostava mais de mim. –ele falou por fim.

-Nós também achávamos. –Emmet ofereceu –Mas agora eu acho que ela só está te respeitando. Te dando espaço porque sabe que você não está interessado. Só que quando ela falou com a gente ficou bem claro que a Potter ainda é bem afim de você.

-O que você vai fazer? –Malcom perguntou curioso.

Essa era uma boa pergunta...

XxX

Jamie estava quebrada, praticamente morta. Fazia tempo que não sofria um acidente tão ridículo voando.

Estava distraída durante o treino de quadribol e isso nunca era boa ideia. Quando ouviu Sirena gritar "balaço" desviou sem olhar de _qual direção_ dito balaço vinha. Sendo assim, ao invés de escapar da bola, acabou sendo acertada em cheio.

Felizmente, Sirena não tinha rebatido com muita força porque era só um treino e o goleiro estava por perto e pegou Jamie antes que ela caísse da vassoura.

Madame Pomfrey tinha examinado a garota e dito que nada estava quebrado ou deslocado, mesmo que estivesse doendo e tinha oferecido uma poção para dor. A marota negou, porque essas poções a deixavam muito grogue e ela tinha uma reunião com Liam sobre a monitoria naquele mesmo dia.

Como tinha sido carregada direto do campo para a Ala Hospitalar ainda estava usando seu uniforme e seu cheiro não estava la dos melhores.

Assim que entrou na sala comunal tirou a sua camisa e soltou um gemido de dor por causa do ombro.

Foi ai que Liam entrou na sala.

-Potter, você está bem? Eu ouvi sobre... –e ele parou ao vê-la sem camiseta.

Jamie sentiu seu rosto corar, embora nem sabia exatamente porque. Ela estava usando um top de ginástica e nunca tinha tido vergonha de ficar com ele na frente dos meninos do time. Aliás, ela tinha muito orgulho de sua barriga lisinha!

Então parou de segurar a camiseta na sua frente e tentou sorrir para Liam.

-Evans. Eu achei que você ia estar dando aula particular na biblioteca. –ela falou.

-Eu estava. –Liam falou sem graça, olhando para o chão, pro teto, pras paredes, mas nunca pra ela –Mas Malcom apareceu e me disse que o treino tinha sido cancelado porque você tinha se machucado. Eu queria ver se você estava bem.

O coração dela disparou.

-Eu to. –ela assegurou –Eu só estou com muita dor no ombro, mas nada quebrou, amanhã deve passar.

Liam finalmente arriscou levantar os olhos.

-Isso vai ficar feio amanhã. –ele concluiu olhando para o ombro.

-Nem me fale. –ela soltou um suspiro –Eu estou um nojo, então eu vou tomar banho se você não se importa.

-Não, claro! –ele limpou a garganta –Fica a vontade.

Jamie passou por ele para entrar no seu quarto.

-Você tem sardas nas costas. –Liam falou de repente.

Jamie virou-se pra ele na hora.

-Oi? –Liam Evans tinha ficado checando seu corpo a esse ponto? MERLIN AMADO!

Liam parecia chocado com o que tinha dito, seu rosto ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo.

-Desculpa! É que você tem...

-Bom, eu não considero meu pégasus "sardas". –ela informou.

-Seu pégasus? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Eu não tenho muitas pintas, mas essas aqui... –ela colocou a mão sobre um grupo específico de pintas –Tem meio que o formato da constelação de pégasus. Minha mãe as adora.

Liam estava sorrindo.

-"Sardas", no entanto... –Jamie continuou antes que conseguisse se conter –São essas preciosidades que _você_ tem, Evans. Bem nesse seu nariz lindo.

Liam parecia chocado. Jamie não acreditava que tinha dito isso. Tinha que sair dali.

-Eu não gosto das sardas. –ele disse de repente.

-Como não? –Jamie falou passada, sem conseguir se conter mais uma vez –Elas são lindas! Parece que pó de ouro choveu em você! Sério, se você não tivesse essas sardas, eu provavelmente seria... –a garota cortou-se antes que falasse besteira.

-Seria o que? –Liam perguntou curioso.

Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga!

Bom, ela ja tinha falado tanta besteira. Liam provavelmente ia acha-la louca e nunca mais falar com ela de qualquer jeito. Que diferença ia fazer terminar aquela frase?

-Eu provavelmente seria só meio apaixonada por você, ao invés de completamente. –e saiu correndo para seu quarto.

XxX

-Eu sou uma idiota. –Jamie choramingou, afundando o rosto no travessiro.

-É mesmo. –Sirena comentou distraidamente.

-Sirena! –Remy censurou –Você não é, Jamie. Era meio óbvio que convivência prolongada com o Evans ia te fazer soltar uma dessas.

-Até que demorou pra isso acontecer. –Peeta ofereceu.

-Vocês não estão ajudando! –Jamie reclamou sentando-se –Eu sei que fiz papel de idiota. O que eu quero saber agora é como eu conserto isso!

-Consertar o que, Jamie? –Sirena revirou os olhos –Você não fez nada demais. Ta, você foi meio afoita, mas e daí? Se o Evans estiver ofendido porque você disse que é completamente apaixonada por ele e pelas sardas dele, então ele tem problemas.

-A Sirena tem razão. –Remy falou –Você pode ter sido desajeitada, mas ele quem te cercou. Ele podia ter ficado quieto e te deixado sair da sala. Além do mais, não é segredo pra ninguém que você é louca por ele.

-Bom, as sardas eram segredo! –Jamie choramingou.

-Ah, podia ser pior. –Peeta ofereceu –Você podia ter falado da bunda dele.

-A bunda do Evans não é nada demais. –Sirena retrucou.

-A bunda dele não está aberta a debates! –Jamie cortou irritada.

-Então a noite está encerrada. –Sirena declarou –Volte pro seu dormitório.

-Não! Eu nunca vou voltar pra la.

-Liam está no quarto do Malcom e do Emmet. –Peeta informou, checando o mapa –Corre.

E foi exatamente o que ela fez.

Não, ela não estava fugindo.

Estava reagrupando e dando espaço para o garoto.

Só isso. Porque ia ter que falar com ele. Eventualmente. Um dia, quem sabe.

XxX

Jamie conseguiu fugir de Liam por dois dias. Ela devia estar orgulhosa disso.

Mas claro que não estava.

Onde estava aquela coragem grifinória pela qual sempre fora elogiada? Devia estar de férias na Sibéria, porque a coisa tava feia!

Era hora de virar esse jogo.

Tinha passado uma pequena vergonha, mas ja tinha acabado. Ficar se escondendo era ridículo. Ja fizera coisas piores, sem ficar se sentindo uma idiota. Não ia ser uma mera declaração de amor que ia derruba-la.

Por mais vergonhoso que tivesse sido.

E nem tinha sido a primeira vez que fizera uma dessas. Ao longo dos anos declarara seu amor por Liam em diversas formas criativas e inusitadas. Ele odiou cada uma delas e deu foras fenomenais na marota.

Embora, pensando agora, Jamie merecera cada um deles.

Liam tinha sido, por muito tempo, um capricho dela. Ela queria provar que podia ter quem quisesse. Só que no fundo, realmente queria o ruivo. Como não querer? Com aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos, aquelas sardas...

Então sim, já tinha se declarado várias vezes, de formas piores. Por algum motivo essa ainda parecia ser a pior de todas.

Tarde demais.

Leite derramado e toda aquela história.

Ela ia superar! Era uma Potter e Potters não desistiam ou se rendiam ou ficavam de mimimi!

Pagou o mico, estava na hora de seguir com a vida.

Coragem grifinória e tal e coisa.

Tudo bem que ela estava resolvida na vida, mas não estava preparada para dar de cara com Liam assim que entrou na sala comunal dos dois.

-Evans.

-Potter. –ele levantou-se do sofá –Eu estava esperando você.

Oi? Ela tinha ouvido certo?

-Hum... Eu to aqui? –ela ofereceu hesitante.

Liam estava com os olhos estreitados.

-Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você andou fugindo de mim? –ele exigiu.

-Eu não! –ela falou na hora –Que ideia ridícula, Evans. Fugir de você? Pra que? Um absurdo. –_para de falar, para de falar, para de falar, Jamie!_

Liam não parecia estar acreditando nela.

-Você saiu correndo da sala comunal ontem quando eu entrei. –ele acusou.

OK, não tinha sido o momento mais gracioso da vida dela, mas também não tinha sido tão terrível assim.

-Eu fiz alguma coisa? –Liam perguntou de repente –Eu te ofendi com o comentário sobre seu pégasus? Foi por que eu te vi sem camiseta?

Jamie estava de queixo caído. Ele lembrava do pégasus?

-Não é nada isso. –ela assegurou –Eu só andei ocupada.

-Potter, sério? Você vai querer mentir pra mim? –ele parecia sinceramente ofendido –Eu achei que nós estávamos nos dando marginalmente bem.

-Nós estávamos! –ela assegurou na hora -Estamos, aliás!

-Então qual o problema? –ele insistiu.

-Eu me declarei pra você que nem uma idiota! –ela explodiu e logo em seguida cobriu a boca com as mãos.

Liam também parecia chocado com o que acabara de sair da boca dela.

-Ah... –ele olhou para os lados –Só por isso? Você sabe quantas vezes você ja se declarou para mim, Potter?

-273, não que alguém estivesse contando. –ela falou na hora –Isso foi diferente.

-Por que? –ele insistiu.

-Olha, não faça perguntas se você não está realmente afim de ouvir as respostas. –ela falou de forma séria.

-Quem disse que eu não quero? –ele protestou.

-Você nunca quis saber como eu me sentia! –ela gritou –E, como você mesmo disse, nós estamos nos dando marginalmente bem esse ano! Pra que estragar tudo?

Liam abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Jamie bufou frustrada e começou a sair da sala.

-Potter, espera!

Ela virou-se irritada para o garoto, bem a tempo de ver ele puxar a camiseta que usava e descarta-la no sofá.

Jamie desaprendeu a respirar.

Liam não era sarado. Ele era magro, sem ser raquítico e bem branco. E o peito dele era coberto por sardas.

-Eu tenho sardas no corpo todo. –ele falou, seu rosto vermelho como uma maçã –Mas eu não vou tirar as calças pra provar.

-Não precisa. –Jamie declarou –Eu ja posso morrer feliz aqui mesmo.

Liam levou a mão ao cabelo, sem graça.

-Posso por a camiseta de volta? –ele perguntou.

-Você pode dar uma voltinha antes? –Jamie pediu.

Isso fez o garoto rir.

-Você é uma abusada, Potter. –ele falou, mas não era de maldade –Quer que eu de uma reboladinha no processo?

-Se você quiser, eu juro que não reclamo.

Liam revirou os olhos, mas deu as costas para Jamie como pedido.

Uau... Tantas sardas, tanta lindeza...

-Você ta querendo me matar, né Evans? Isso é minha punição por encher seu saco? –ela falou rindo.

-Eu não entendi. –Liam declarou virando-se para ela mais uma vez –Eu achei que você queria ver.

-Eu queria. –ela admitiu –Mas agora que eu sei que elas estão ai, eu vou ficar ainda mais apaixonada. E é bem cruel você ficar exibindo todas essas sardas e eu não poder nem chegar perto.

-Quem disse que você não pode? –ele perguntou super sério.

Jamie colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Evans, se isso é algum tipo de piada, pode parar já. –ela avisou –E eu quero deixar bem claro que, se eu chegar perto, você vai acabar pedindo arrego.

Liam arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

-Eu to ouvindo muita coisa, Potter, mas eu não to vendo nada. –ele declarou.

Jamie arregalou os olhos. Ele não tinha feito isso! Não tinha desafiado justo ela, Rainha das Marotas!

Em poucas passadas ela estava bem diante do ruivo.

-Descruza os braços e desce aqui, Evans. –ela falou, mãos ainda na cintura.

O rosto de Liam começou a ficar bem vermelho, mas ele também não deu pra trás, fazendo exatamente o que ela mandara.

Com o "desce aqui" Jamie só queria que Liam abaixasse um pouco, porque ele era ridiculamente alto perto dela. Ao invés disso o garoto surpreendeu-a chegando tão perto que seus narizes quase roçavam.

-Sua vez, Potter. –ele falou, satisfeito por te-la feito ficar sem ação.

Só que Jamie era Jamie, e tinha controle quase zero no que se referia a Liam Evans. Então o ruivo devia estar esperando o beijo que recebeu.

Ou pelo menos foi o que a garota se garantiu, quando jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Liam e colou sua boca na dele.

É, assim mesmo, na cara dura.

E era tudo culpa de Liam, Jamie era totalmente inocente. A culpa era dele e daquelas sardas lindas.

Jamie foi um pouco empolgada demais com seu puxão e Liam perdeu o equilibrio, dando um passo para frente para não cair. Só que também não desgrudou a boca da dela, apenas colocou a mão na cintura da marota para estabiliza-la.

E daí Jamie soltou-o.

-OK, desculpa, cancela! –ela falou, afastando-se e corando –Eu não devia ter feito isso.

Liam revirou os olhos, pegou Jamie pela mão e puxou-a de volta.

Quem pode discutir com isso né?

Ela estava beijando Liam. _Jamie Potter estava beijando Liam Evans!_

Porcos deviam estar voando, o mundo estava acabando, Sirena fizera voto de castidade.

Era o momento mais maravilhoso da vida de Jamie.

A príncipio eles trombaram narizes, bateram os dentes, até finalmente entrarem num ritmo perfeito, só deles.

Beijar Liam era bem melhor do que todo e qualquer sonho que Jamie ja tivera. O beijo deles combinava, completava.

Era óbvio que um momento tão perfeito ia acabar mal pra Jamie.

Os dois ainda estavam se beijando, quando ela resolveu que seria uma _ideia brilhante_ dar uns passinhos para frente (fazendo Liam dar uns para trás), para que eles fossem parar no sofá e ela pudesse se esparramar no ruivo.

O problema foi que, quando ela deu os passos para frente, Liam não cooperou dando seus passos para trás. Resultado: as pernas dos dois se enrolaram, eles perderam o equilibrio e foram com tudo para o chão.

-Isso definitivamente não estava nos meus planos. –Jamie falou massageando o cotovelo que batera durante sua queda.

-Você está bem? –Liam perguntou preocupado.

-Eu to. Você machucou? –ela quis saber.

-Só cai de bunda. –ele começou a rir –Que ímpeto, Potter.

Jamie queria sumir do mundo agora.

-Eu não acredito que te passei uma rasteira. –ela falou escondendo o rosto.

-Ta tudo bem. –o ruivo garantiu –Talvez assim seja melhor mesmo, porque dá pra conversar.

-Sobre o que? –ela perguntou confusa.

Liam lançou um olhar bem significativo a ela.

-Hum, ta... Sobre isso. –Jamie definitivamente não queria conversar sobre isso.

-Eu achei que você não gostava mais de mim. –Liam falou.

-Bom, eu acho que é meio óbvio que esse não é o caso. –Jamie respondeu ainda sem olhar para ele.

Tinha caído entre as pernas de Liam, mas os dois ainda estavam no chão conversando, o ruivo ainda estava sem camisa, então ela que não ia abrir a boca.

-Você nunca mais falou nada. –Liam insistiu.

-Eu cheguei a conclusão que ja tinha me humilhado o bastante para o resto da vida. –ela admitiu –Além do mais, você obviamente não estava interessado. Eu não ia ficar te enchendo.

Liam não falou nada.

-Mas... E você? –ela quis saber –De onde saiu esse beijo?

-Só pra deixar claro, você me beijou primeiro! Mas... –ele apressou-se quando viu a cara dela –Foi toda essa história das sardas. Eu nunca gostei delas e sempre fui zoado por elas. Mas quando os meninso me falaram como você parecia gostar, eu comecei a pensar... Você me zuou várias vezes, por várias coisas, mas nunca tinha falado nada sobre elas. E daí veio aquela declaração sua, no outro dia...

Jamie queria que o chão a engolisse só de lembrar daquilo.

-E então tinha o seu pégasus.

-O que tem ele? –Jamie perguntou confusa.

-Eu achei a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Bom... –o rapaz começou a corar –Eu sempre te achei uma graça, você só me enchia demais. Eu adoro seus olhos e seu sorriso, mas nunca ia admitir, porque não queria te dar munição. Mas depois daquele dia... Sei la. Não conseguia parar de pensar em você.

Jamie estava chocada.

-E eu não estava pretendendo te atacar hoje, mas eu queria ver sua reação. –ele admitiu sem graça –Eu queria ver como você reagiria se visse as sardas. Se você risse ou me zuasse, eu poderia desencanar, mas... Uau, sua cara.

-É, nem quero pensar nela. –Jamie falou com uma risada sem graça –Então... Nós estamos de boa?

-Sim.

-E isso aqui... –ela falo sinalizando entre eles.

-A gente poderia ir pro sofá? –ele perguntou –Porque eu adoro te beijar, mas o chão...

Não, eles não foram pro sofá, porque Jamie pulou no pescoço de Liam e eles ficaram por ali mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


End file.
